About the Heimlich
by Kiwipuffs
Summary: Context: Within the Waava Metalbanders AU, Avatar Wan and Avatar Korra along with a few other characters (Tahno and Bolin) are in the same high-school health class. Note: Me and Nyenuma are working on this health class au. Here's a little sneak peak of what we're working on. The first chapter of the health class au will be coming soon.


Bolin and Korra walk together, side by side, heading to health class. It's one in the afternoon and the bell is about to ring again to start the next class period. "Golly! I can't wait to learn about the Heimlich Maneuver in class today!" Bolin loudly announces, with a huge grin on his face, "Mako gave me the Heinrich Maneuver about three or four times at my favorite restaurant,"

"You know Bolin, that doesn't surprise me," Korra replies, raising an eyebrow. She kicks an empty water bottle on the floor, "I really don't want to go to Health today," she mutters, "I can't stand Tenzin being the teacher. I deal with him enough at home,"

"Hang in Korra, the school day is almost over," Bolin replies, quickly walking past her to open the classroom door for her.

Pouting, Korra quietly walks to her desk in the back and takes off her backpack, slumping into her chair. She holds the backpack on her lap and digs inside it, looking for her only pen that she uses to write all her assignments..

"You smell that?" a voice asks behind her, "That's the smell of loser," he remarks. Tahno. She could practically hear a dark smirk across appear across his face.

She turns and glares at him with furious eyes, "Tahno, shut your whore mouth," and with one movement she swipes Tahno's books off his desk, landing with a loud thud.

Tahno rolls his eyes and leans over to grab the fallen notebooks just as the school bell rings. Korra turns back to face the front of the classroom. Something is missing? She looks around the room. Raava, the teachers assistant, is grading papers. Everyone is in their seats. Wait..but wheres Tenzin?

Suddenly the door in front of the classroom bursts open. A tall man with a strong frame enters the room. His hair, slicked back and his eyes emit a soft gold glow. He steps to the front of the whiteboard and grabs a marker.

The man writes 'Mr. Iroh II' in neat handwriting.

Korra leans over her desk to Wan who is sitting right in front of her and whispers "10/10, would bang"

"Hello class," Iroh announces, unexpectedly revealing a somewhat high-pitched and unfitting voice, "I am Iroh II and I will be subbing for Tenzin today,"

Was the really his voice? Is he trying to sound weird? The voice certainly did not match his composure.

She frowns, "make that 9/10," to which Wan nods in approval. Tilting his head back he whispers,

"This man has the same voice of that little shit who became emo after he found out he didn't make the honor roll,"

Korra eyes drifted away in thought, "You mean Zuko?"

"Yeah that sounds about right,"

Iroh walks behind Tenzin's desk and glances over a note, "Alright, apparently Tenzin had to leave since his pregnant wife needed him. Today I will be reviewing with you respiratory distress,"

Korra sighs and folds her arms on her desk, "Sounds like yet another boring period,"

"Dealing with respiratory distress is very important," Iroh begins, "For if one does not treat respiratory distress as quickly as possible, respiratory arrest can develop."

Korra puts her head on the desk and closes her eyes while Iroh drones on for about several minutes. She lets her mind wander a little bit. What gender is Pema's baby? Why does this sub have the voice of a little bitch? Who thought it would be a good idea to hire Tenzin as a health teacher? Where does Wan get all his weed?

A sound of collective sound of whispering behind her back catches her attention.

"Yeah last night me and this girl totally got it on," Tahno smirks to one of his classmates. "I've set a new record for the amount of time it takes to get to second base," Tahno notices that Korra is turning her back to listen to him,

"What do you want?" Tahno asked, folding his arms over his chest while holding a cold expression.

"I..I was just listening to your conversation as a means to stay awake," she remarks.

"I bet you've never been to second base because you're a loser,"

"What? Yes with my—"

"Mako doesn't count." he interrupts her, "Mako gives out second bases like candy,"

"Hey! I know he's had his commitment issues, but —"

"So you are a loser,"

"I'm not a loser,"

"Then why haven't you gotten to second base?" he asks in a mocking tone while moving his face closer to hers,

"Excuse me, but I have you know that I can get to 2nd base this very moment," Korra remarks, not thinking what she was saying.

She quickly turns around, facing Wan once more. She leans over her desk and whispers in his ear, "Hey Wan, quick touch my boob,"

"What?"

"I said fucking touch my boob," Korra repeats herself, "C'mon help me out. We're like the same person. It won't mean anything. I have to prove Tahno wrong."

"Uh," Wan quickly glances at Raava. She's staring right at him, holding a look of disgust.

"I…can't help you with that, Korra," he replies, "And if we're the same person, touch your own damn boob,"

"Well fuck you too." she says, swatting the top of his head

Suddenly Iroh stops the lecture and silence fills the room, "Korra! Please treat your fellow contemporaries with honor and respect,"

Korra pouts and looks down in shame, "Sorry, sir,"

Iroh turns his back to write something on the board.

"…..that you have the voice of a little bitch," she mutters under her breath in a tone low enough so that Iroh couldn't hear her.

"Hohohoho" a voice laughs behind, "Looks like Korra is 100% loser,"

Korra turns around, "I swear to god, I will get to second base in the next five minutes to fucking prove you wrong,".

"Whatever," Tahno says, flicking his hair with his hands.

"Alright, I think that concludes the lecture," Iroh announces, in a somewhat optimistic voice. "Would anyone like to volunteer to be the victim so I can demonstrate the Heinrich Maneuver,"

A solution occurred, "I'll fucking do it right now," Korra whispers to Tahno.

Korra quickly shoots her hand up. "Iroh, sir! Can I be the victim!"

"Thank you Korra," Iroh smiles, "come up to the front of the class please,"

"Watch and learn," Korra turns around once more to mutter to Tahno before getting up from her seat. She walks over to the front of the classroom, stepping over everyone's backpacks.

She turns around, a few feet behind Iroh. Bolin's smiles catches her eyes,

"Good luck Korra!" Bolin whispers while putting both of his thumbs up, "You'll be an amazing victim!". Bolin's naive optimism made her smile a little.

"Alright class, so let's pretend that Korra is choking," Iroh beings, "What do you do?"

Silence.

Iroh pouts, "Alright..we first want to ask permission if we can help her. After that we want to get behind her,"

Tahno better be watching this, Korra thinks to herself.

"We want to put our right foot between their legs in case they become unconscious."

"Next we put our hands together whiling making a fist with our dominant hand. We have the victim to lean over a little bit and then we want to do five J-thrusts into their stomach, slightly above the bellybutton," Iroh continues, wrapping both of his arms around Korra and motioning five imaginary thrusts above her stomach. There's no space between their bodies however.

Damn, this would of been really awkward if Tenzin was demonstrating this.

"Next we perform five back blows,"

Bolin slightly chuckles.

Unamused at Bolins reaction, Iroh continues his demonstration, "We do these back blows by hitting the victim with the palm of your hand,". He performs a striking motion with his forearm slightly above Korra's back.

Iroh casually steps away from Korra, "Alright, when do we stop this process class?

Bolin shots his hand up high "Until the person coughs up something or if they die"

"Yes….when they stop choking or they become unconscious," Iroh corrects him,"Thank you Korra, you can go back to your seat,"

Korra quickly walks back to seat and slumps down in her seat while turning around,

"Whose the loser now?" she mutters to Tahno, "His crotch was on my left butt cheek for at least seven seconds."

"Oh geez," Tahno remarks, rubbing the palm of his hand over his face.


End file.
